turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Louis
Louis (Pronounced "Loo-ee" in French, sometimes pronounced "Loo-is" in English) is the French form of the Old Frankish language given name Chlodowig (often transliterated as Clovis) and one of two English forms, the other being Lewis. The Frankish name is composed of the words for "fame" (hlōd) and "warrior" (wīg) which may be translated to "famous warrior" or "famous in battle". A common Spanish variant is Luis, the German equivalent is Ludwig, and the Italian representations are Luigi, Ludovico, and Lodovico. In the works of Harry Turtledove, "Louis" may refer to: Characters known only as Louis: :Louis (Deconstruction Gang), a minor character in the story "Deconstruction Gang". Monarchs of the name of Louis: :Louis XV of France, historical French monarch mentioned in Opening Atlantis. :Louis XVI of France, historical French monarch mentioned in The Disunited States of America and The Two Georges. :Louis XIX of France (Southern Victory), fictional French monarch who is referenced in In at the Death. People with the first name Louis or Louis as part of their first name: :Louis Armstrong, historical American jazz musician who appears in Southern Victory as Satchmo. :Louis Goldman, a fictional American physician in "King of All". :Louis Howe, a historical American political adviser to Franklin D. Roosevelt, who is mentioned in the novel Joe Steele. :Louis Wigfall, historical American politician from Texas who appears in The Guns of the South. :Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, historical French military leader, who appears in Opening Atlantis. :Louis-Philippe Guizot, a fictional French athlete who appears briefly in the short story "Les Mortes d'Arthur". People with the surname Louis: :Joe Louis, historical American boxer, referenced in The War That Came Early. People with the middle name Louis: :Henry Louis Mencken, historical American journalist appearing in "The House That George Built" and referenced in a few other works. Characters known only as Lou: :Lou (Slave), a slave and minor character in the novel Liberating Atlantis. :Lou (Topangan), a Topangan soldier in "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers". People with the first name Lou: :Lou Doggett, the mayor of Humble, Texas and minor character in the novel In at the Death. :Lou Gehrig, a historical American baseball player referenced in the novels Hitler's War and The Center Cannot Hold. :Lou Muller, a time traveler appearing in the short story "Death in Vesunna". :Lou Weissberg, a lieutenant with the Counter-Intelligence Corps and POV in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. People with the first name Louie: :Louie (Curious Notions), restaurateur, minor character in Curious Notions. :Louie (The War That Came Early), minor character in Two Fronts. :Louie Pappas, minor character in Joe Steele (novel). People with the surname Lewis :George Lewis, an obscure historical Confederate soldier who appears in The Guns of the South. :Marvin Lewis, a historical American lawyer who appears only as "Marvin" in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Meriwether Lewis, historical American explorer who lends his name to the first U.S. starship, the Lewis and Clark in the Colonization series. :Morton P. Lewis, fictional American sailor and minor character appearing in Breakthroughs. Luis may refer to: :Luis (Southern Victory), a Mexican cook who plays a minor role in the latter Southern Victory books. :Luis - Nationalist (The War That Came Early), an aide of Spanish general José Sanjurjo who appears briefly in at the beginning of Hitler's War. :Luis - Republican (The War That Came Early), a Spanish Republican soldier who appears briefly in Last Orders. Ludovico may refer to: :Ludovico Pagliarone, minor character in The Gladiator. Luigi may refer to: :Luigi, a fictional trucker referenced on one page of The Gladiator. Ludwig may refer to: :Ludwig (The Man With the Iron Heart), fictional terrorist, minor character in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Ludwig Bauer, minor fictional character in Last Orders. :Ludwig Bieberback, minor fictional character in Down to Earth. :Ludwig van Beethoven, historical German composer mentioned in a few passing references. :Ludwig Rothe, fictional Panzer commander in The War That Came Early. Place names that contain Louis or a variant thereof: :Clovis, New Mexico, city with a small role in Southern Victory. :Cloviston Province, part of Detina in The War Between the Provinces. :Louisiana, U.S. (or C.S., depending on the timeline) state featuring in a number of Turtledove works. :Louisville, city in Kentucky featuring prominently in Southern Victory. :St. Louis, a city in the U.S. state of Missouri. It features prominently in a number of Harry Turtledove works. It has been home to: ::St. Louis Browns, former baseball team that plays a role in several Turtledove works. ::St. Louis Cardinals, baseball team that plays a role in some Turtledove works. ::St. Louis Post-Dispatch, a large newspaper that plays a role in "News From the Front". Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation